Forever 'Til Eternity
by AngelZephyr
Summary: AU; (revised) Let's see ... it's Cloud x Tifa -- A fault in their relationship brings more heartbreak than what was intended.


****

Forever 'Til Eternity

A.Z.

__

It isn't love, it's robbery …

I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me.

~ BBMak

Tifa's small frame was tucked up to the side of the couch, a pillow being clutched tightly between her arms, eyes dark and mouth, a grim line. Tears streaked down freely on her porcelain face as sweet, yet distant memories plagued her mind. Minutes later, she released the pillow from her death grip and sat up. For a moment she sat there, contemplating what she would do next. Finally, she stood up and tried to shake the feeling of dizziness away, her vision blurred by her almost-never-ending tears. A low grumble erupted in her throat and she reminded herself to take aspirin for her headache.

Adjusting seconds later, she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water as her hand shook nervously.

~

The sun had barely begun to rise when she began dressing into her school uniform. Her movements were slow and every second was a second closer to grasping the fate of what had become of her relationship with the infamous Cloud Strife. Sighing, she picked up her schoolbag and dragged herself out of the house, deciding to skip breakfast.

As soon as she approached the peach and black building of her school, Elena ran up to her with concern etched into her features. A hug was the first greeting she received before the inquisition started.  
  
"Are you okay? This weekend must have been horrible for you." Elena stated with genuine sincerity.

In all honesty, Tifa felt miserable. In fact, it was a miserable feeling beyond miserable. Words couldn't express the pain surging through her. But choking up her emotions, she nodded sullenly and sulked.   
  
Elena blew up.

A wry smile appeared on Tifa's face, though very faint.

She appreciated her friend's concern for her. Maybe even it was a bit too much. But she cared.

"I can tell you're not!" She sighed and wrapped an arm around Tifa's shoulder – a simple, friendly gesture. "I'm taking a guess out of the blue, but I can safely say that it's about Cloud, isn't it?"

Before Tifa had a chance to answer, Elena piped in yet again.

"I swear … why in Heaven's name did you go out with him in the first place? He's as shallow as the rest of these jocks that parade around our school like they're tough shit. I'd like to wrangle his neck and watch him crumble after he sees what he's done to you. Why he would be interested in a sissy, gossip queen is beyond me." 

"I wouldn't know either." She nibbled on her bottom lip. "But I can't blame him. He said he was too busy and having a relationship was hard to keep up with. Then again, if he wasn't … then he wouldn't be spending time with that new girl."  
  
"New girl, new girl …" Elena tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Oh! You mean Aerith Gainsborough? Oh gawd! You've got to be pulling my leg. She's a nice girl, you know. I talked to her yesterday, except maybe she could have been a little less polite. She's like a sugary-caked type of girl, you know? Nice all the same. But anyhow, even if he _does_ go out with her, you're better off without him."

"But-

"He's a big jerk anyway." She interrupted. "I suggest you don't converse with him in any way. One of these days, you'll find out why and it'll hurt like hell when you realize that he meant everything to you and you were nothing to him. It's something not everyone can understand. Ah. Besides. I heard he went out with too many girls at the same time."   
  
Nearing the building, Tifa took a detour and sat down on a bench that was seated underneath a large oak tree. Elena sat by her.

"Those are just rumors." She replied with a sigh. "Yes, he may be the most attractive but he is also the nicest guy in this whole school. Why do you suppose he attracts so much attention?"

Elena shook her head. "Yeah well, he's as blind as a dumb bat. He doesn't see your grace and wit like everyone else. You're like his counterpart … only girl. Get me?"

She shrugged.

Laughing reached her ears and Tifa's wandering eyes fell to her right. A pleasant scene of Cloud and Aerith playfully poking and tickling each other stood before her eyes. A sharp gasp caught in her throat and she quickly looked down. Confused, Elena looked towards the picture her friend had previously scene that got her so uptight. Her curious eyes met the faces of the two that had broken her friend's heart. Elena watched silently as Cloud wrapped an arm around Aerith's waist.

She shook her head in distaste and looked at Tifa.

"Let's go up to him. Give him what he deserves." Before Tifa had a chance to protest, Elena had already taken hold of her hand and dragged her over to the blonde.

He looked up with thoughtful azure eyes and his companions followed his gaze. Azure met angered sea.   


"Gee … that's very fond of you, Strife. Not ready for a relationship, my ass. Hell fire. That's bull."  
  
"Elena!" Tifa cried out with wide eyes. "Just forget it, okay? I honestly don't want to deal with this."  
  
She looked at her curiously. "Are you crazy?"

She caught the apparent tired gaze in her wine-colored eyes. Looking up to the sky, she murmured curses before laying her gaze back on Cloud.   
  
"You really need to have your priorities adjusted, you know that?" She turned her head quickly and caught Tifa walking away, thus giving her a chance to add a few more sentences in her little tirade, earning herself a curious look from Cloud. "You're pathetic. Everything you take is for granted. You're taking Tifa for granted. And in pure honesty, she was what you had, you let her go, and you'll never get her back. Don't ask me why I'm telling you this, seeing as how you're already comfy-cozy with your girl over there."

With that, Elena spun around and caught up with Tifa, but not before whipping her head around to stick her tongue out at the plagued eighteen-year old, thoughts in a cloudy haze.

~

He rubbed his temples with his forefingers and pondered why he was here at such a godforsaken hour. Longingly, he stared at her remember as a rueful smile took place of his lips. Memories clung to his head and as much as he would have liked to shake them away, they were special. Even before the thought of having a relationship, the thought of having to visit her bothered him. So he did and it became a routine.

Cloud sighed.

That was then and this was now. 

He looked down and picked up a few pebbles, hurling it towards her closed window. He held his breath as he hoped she would hear. The window opened with a soft creak, and her head popped out as she searched with bewilderment. Then, she looked down and spotted the one she was afraid to see.

  
"Cloud," she sighed and shook her brown-covered head, "I don't want to see you."  
  
This wasn't the greeting he was hoping for.

"I just want to talk to you. Please?"

Silence hung in the air for a brief moment before she nodded and closed her windows. A small breath escaped his lips and he walked to her door and stared down, hands digging down inside his pants pocket. The sound of the door creaking had him look up momentarily before looking down, then quickly looked up again.

"So …" She began. A hug caught her by surprise before he stepped away and held her at arm's length, a mystery of blue invading his eyes. "What'd you want to talk to me about?"

He searched in her eyes for any trace of leftover tears, a sign of any immense pain she was feeling because of him. All she did was look at him with a blank stare that sent unnerving shivers down his spine. He wondered why he confronted her again.  


"I just want to say that," he paused for a moment before continuing, "that I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"   
  
"I know I was – am – a jerk. It's just that … I'm not sure, but you know how people move on?"

Tifa shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her blank stare suddenly taking a turn for a more incensed expression.

"Hell fire. Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm not finished." He answered, voice dripping disappointment and the least bit of annoyance.

"Fine."

"People move on, and that's what I'm doing. But I had no idea it would hurt you this much. If I knew, I wouldn't have-

"Wouldn't have what? Broken up with me? And it should make me feel better because? Honestly, Cloud. You just gave yourself away. I wouldn't have wanted someone that would fake their feelings just to make someone else feel better."

"Look, I wish I could take it back but I can't. I wish I could love you like I did but I can't."   


Silence.  
  
"I just want forgivene – no, not forgiveness. I just want to know if you'll be all right."  
  
She looked away and crossed her arms. He failed to see the glitter in her eyes that seemed to waver lightly like water … tears …  


"You know I'll love you _always_, don't you? No matter what, you should know that."  
  
More silence.

"Please, Tifa. Understand it from my point of view, okay? You know me enough to know that."

Seeing that obtaining a response from the petite young woman was for naught, he sighed and turned away, but not before he left a small kiss on her cheek and a friendly hug.

  
When he was out of sight Tifa ran back into the house.

He didn't hear her cry.  
  


****

Owari ..  
  


Oi … I'm still trying to contemplate the reason you people liked the old version. It was so … so teeny bopper-ish. Yuckiness! Not like this is any better but at least it's up-to-date. I've been dying to get something revised under this pen name and, trust me, I'll be working my way up. Wow, I'm back in the FF7 category. Go me! *shamelessly cheers for herself* I'm staying with one shots or two or three chapters at most. I have no idea how I'm going to do this, but let's hope I'll stay on the writing track for awhile.

~ A. Zephyr


End file.
